POST
by Victoria Lily and Kylie
Summary: This is alittle story we both cowrite. It's kinda HP and Xmen in one. There aren't many of those characters in it, but it's awsome just the same. It's about these kids and their life at school. You don't have to like either of those things to enjoy it tho
1. Intro Yo

Hello everyone this is Victoria Lily talking right now. Me and my friend Kylie have these things we do called 'posts'. She has a few characters and I have a few characters and we write back and forth on what happens to them and stuff. It's kinda like a two author story. They're REALLY fun and cool to do. We've already done the kids first year at their school, and about half of the posts are lost in bookbags and closets and under beds and washed in the washin' machine, so we're just gonna start you guys off reading school year two. It's taken us awhile to get the hang of our post writing, but year 2 should be good. I'm here to just fill you in on what's happened so far and tell you about the forming relationships and problems, etc. Here goes nothing!

The characters names are... Lizzie, Summer, Emma, Ellie Beth, Kacy, Ruthy, Ashlee, Josie, Sam, Kyle, Max, Matt, Brad, Morgan, Tom, Miguel, Conor, Sally, Gabby, Micky, Kerry, Professor Hillcrest, Professor Hawkins, Frodo, Holden, and that's pretty much it! I'll update this if we add more or take away some. On to the plot of the 1st year.

The school the kids go to is called Hillcrest Acadamy in Sacromento, California. Although we may move the school somewhere closer to the beach. The kids went there, thinking they were just picked for special talents like football, dance, cheerleading, etc. But what they didn't know was that they were really picked because they had special powers. It's kinda a mix between Harry Potter and X-men. They all find out they are witches and warlocks and each have a separte power that's unique.

No one's boyfriend/girlfriend yet, but there are a few connections. Summer and Sam, Ruthy and Brad, Ellie Beth/Morgan/Gabby Triangle, Kacy I think likes Max, but you'll have to ask Kylie 'cause I'm not sure, and then the rest we'll make-up as we go along.

Kacy, Ashlee, Emma, and Lizzie are all from Malibu. Ellie Beth, Morgan, Ruthy, Summer are from the south. Ellie Beth, Morgan, Ruthy, and Summer all grew up together and are tight as anything, but Gabby, some snot-face brat, is trying to still Morgan (he's a guy btw). Ruthy is the punk rocker-lock-myself-in-my-room-and-blast-the-music-so-loud-it-blows-the-roof-off type. She lost her mom when she was really young and is very close with her father and brother. Morgan is an awsome guy that's really into soccer, tennis and footbal...and surfing...you CANNOT forget surfing! He was this charater named Will, but I decide to take Will out becasue he just wasn't working, but I might put him back if Morgan starts to get on my nerves!LOL! Ellie Beth is the girl next door type, everyone's friend, but is really sensitive to people around her and things around her. Summer is the impitimy(SP!) of blonde! Shopping, cheerleading, TOTAL DITZ! Blonde as anything!The groups are all great friends.

Basically what's going on now is someone is out to kill Ellie Beth and her friends and is determined to keep them in the USA becasue they are on a feild trip visiting all these different places (Carribean, New York, Europe). They boarded the wrong plane (or someone had a part in it) and landed in Alaska. Magical dog sleds and mushers came and got them. Ellie Beth fell off the sled, or was shaken off, and landed in the snow. Everyone (especially Moragn who was with her and felt he should take all the blame 'cause he's like the hero dream guy and they always feel guilty when the girl falls off the sled to their 1,000 ft. death)was horribly worried. But El wasn't dead, someone, by the name of Holden who strikes a remarkable resimblance(SP) to Logan of the X men movies, has a magic carpet...excuse me...blanket, that carried her to his cave and he took care of her until she woke up. He brought her back to New York, were they're plane was supposed to be and where everyone was, and everyone was estatic. There was a party and blah blah blah! Anyway, that's basically it and when we write a part you'll only get if you had read the whole thing and the first year, we'll explain it when we get there. Sorry if that was totally and confusing, butr we'll explaine more later! The next few Pages are the character bio's, so at least you'll know the people! Have a good day!


	2. Ellie Beth Bio

Ellie Beth's Cliuqe

Name: Ellaina Elizabeth Foster

Called: Ellie Beth

D.O.B.: March 28, 1992

Age: 12

Hair Color: strawberry blonde/red

Hair Texture: wavy/bouncy

Eye: chocolate brown

Freckles: tons

Dimples: noticable

Smile: tingly, reasuring, calm

Teeth: perfect

Body: perfect

Skin: fair

Hobbies: painting, writing, drawing, swimming, soccer, skateboarding, football, shopping, tennis, horse riding, acting, hanging out with friends, listening to music and writing it, guitar

Favorite Subject: Language

Personality: Always happy, can be really deep, EVERYONE loves her, creative, outgoing, funny, kind, understanding

What people like about her: They love her personality, her smile (everyone tries to make her smile to see it), her artwork, her looks

Bio: Ellie Beth has that southern accent (which everyone adores). Her family and friends mean so much to her. Ellie's parent's are very supportive and loving towards their daughter. She has a younger brother, who she loves! And also and infant sister. Ellie Beth strives for perfection in her paintings and eveything else she does. She is VERY stylish! And always looks good! Ellie's also very athletic. The red head is the person to come to if you have a problem. She is the advice giver and always has a free shoulder to cry on. Everyone just loves her! She's the sweet girl-next door.

FAVES

Color: light blue

Movie: ALL

Food: Regular USA stuff and anything Italian

Actor: NONE

Actress: Rachel McAdams and Lindsey Lohan

TV Show: What I like About You, Alias, LOST, Real Word, Laguna Beach

Band: The Click 5 and Bowling For Soup

Subject: Language

Song: Beverly Hills, Just the Girl

Animal: Wolf

Store: All of them; no preferance

Sibs: Brother, Camden; Sister, Sunny

Parents: Mother, Helen; Father, James

Pets: Dog- Charlie


	3. Ruthy Bio

Name: Ruth Carmen Moore

Called: Ruthy

D.O.B.: April 24, 1992

Age:12

Hair Color: very dark brown to black

Hair Texture: straight, but put up in werid ways

Eyes: light, sparkling blue

Freckles: very few

Dimples: very noticable

Smile: funny, warm

Teeth: kind of perfect

Body: athletic to perfect

Skin: very fair to pale

Hobbies: painting, drawing, crafts, writing, singing, soccer, football, listening to music and writing it, horse riding

Favorite Subject: Socail Studies

Personality: Ruthy is so very funny. She's just hilariuos! All of her facal expressions just crack you up! Ruthy is also very, very artistic. She sometimes can be a bit lazy. She has the most beautiful singing voice, but doesn't let anyone hear it.

What everyone likes about her: They love her facal expressions and adore her artwork! They love how she always makes them laugh!

Bio: Ruthys mother died when she was really young. Since then, she, her father, and her brother, have become really close. Ruthy is closest to her older 17 year old brother, Micheal. Deep down Ruthy is really insecure and finds comfort in her friends, her family, and her artwork. She uses a pinname because she doesn't want anyone to now that they were her paintings and sculptures. Even though she's tough on the outside, she really is a gentle person who, just like everyone else, needs to find herself.

FAVES

Color: Red

Movie: X-men

Food: Chips and Coke

Actor: doesn't matter

Actress: Keria Knightly

TV Show: Full House...SHH don't tell anyone!

Band: Bowling For Soup or Creed

Song: Shut Up and Smile

Animals: Naked Mole Rat

Store: No preferance

Sibs: 21 year old Brother; Micheal

Parents: Mother, Haily (passed away); Father, Joseph (Joe)

Pets: NONE


	4. Morgan Bio

Name: Morgan Wells Kline

Called: Morgan

D.O.B.: July, 17 1992

Age: 12

Hair Color: sandy blonde

Hair Texture: long

Eyes: the color of the carribean sea

Freckles: slightly

Dimples: noticable

Smile: happy, fun, friendly

Teeth: kind of perfect

Body: muscular yet lanky

Skin: tanish/regular

Hobbies: surfing, football, soccer, tennis

Favorite Subject: Science

Personality: very fun and always a party in himself. Never a dull moment. TOTAL PRANKSTER! Lives breathes and eats fun, happiness, and life. Very easy-going

What everyone likes about him: he's always fun and gets the party started. They love his good looks and easy-going attitude.

Bio: Morgan has an older brother, Kipp, that he loves. He comes from a nice family and loves his friends. He's just a simple country boy, livin' life to the fullest. He's loved football and surfing all of his life and travels to places like California contanly for surfing competions. Last year he won first prize in the Teens Surfing Competion in California. He's even gotten his friends into it.

FAVES

Color: Dark blue

Movies: A lot

Food: Mom's beef stew

Actor: none

Actress: all of them

TV Show: Family Guy

Band: Many

Song: Beverly Hills

Animal: Monkey

Store: Anything the girls think he looks good in

Sibs: Older Brother, Thomas; younger sister, Mallory

Parents: Mother, Caroline; Father, George

Pets: Dog- Joy


	5. Summer Bio

Name: Summer Jasmine Port

Called: Summer

D.O.B.: June 21,1992

Age: 12

Hair Color: all of it is blonde, not one straind is any other color

Hair Texture: straight and silky

Eyes: bright, blue

Freckles: none

Dimples: barely

Smile: happy, excited, cheerful

Teeth: Perfect

Body: Perfect, cheerleader

Skin: regular/tan

Hobbies: cheerleading, swimming, taking pictures, flute, tennis, shopping

Favorite Subject: Science

Personality: Summer is just like her name. She's always hyper and happy. She's very blonde. Summer is a very talented photographer as well.

What everyone loves about her: Summer is drop dead gorgous. She is very friendly. They love her pictures.

Bio: Summer lives with her mother, father, older brother, and little sister. The blonde is very outgoing and is the loudest cheerleader on the team! She loves her family. Usually Summer gets along with Ruthy, but they sometimes can get too tried of each other too much. In the end the make up. She is a total girly girl! Summer's like a live Malibu Barbie! Summer is very worried about the treatment of animals, so she is a vegetarian.

FAVES

Color: Pink and green

Food: wings

Movie: Legally Blonde

Actor: Ian Somerhalder

Actress: Reese Witherspoon

TV Show: Laguna Beach; O.C.

Band: Superchick

Song: The Remedy

Animal: dog

Store: ALL OF THEM...DUH!

Sibs: (hot) older brother, James; little sister, Payton

Parents: Mother, Harriet; Father, James

Pets: maltese named Lu


	6. The Second Intro

Hey everyone! This is Kylie speaking (or typing I should really say!) right now! So Victoria lily already kinna introduced this whole POSTs thing we do. And she introduced everything else that is really important too. But my 4 "main" characters really need a lot of explaining so here goes nothing!...

This is a basic sum-up of Ashlee, Emma, Kacy, and Lizzie…

Ashlee- ALL-AMERICAN! There is no better way to describe her. She is into everything that requires competition. But she's also got this whole sarcastic and I-don't-care attitude going on.

Kacy- the total opposite of Ashlee. Kacy is the girliest person you will ever met. She is the leader of this pack. She takes charge of any situation. Kacy always comes on strong… but deep down inside she really is sweet and caring. But she will still stab you in the back just the same.

Emma- 3 words to sum her up: Sweet, Smart, and Southern. If it wasn't for Emma's kindness…. Lizzie, Kacy, and Ashlee would have all lost it and killed each other.(and everyone else that got in her way) Often referred to as the glue that holds the group together. She still has that sweet southern accent. Smarter than a whip. She is one of those people you just pour out all of your problems to and she listens.

Lizzie- there is absolutely no way to describe her. She is unpredictable and fun in each and every way possible. She is also blonder than who no's what. But she has a gift for living life to the fullest and for making the world laugh. She doesn't fall under any category. Her one and only motto is to Live by your own rules. She also is really hyper and bubbly and she is EXTREMELY messy!

I don't know if you have ever seen the show "Two of a Kind" with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen in it. If you haven't it is just 2 twins that are totally different and fight all the time. Well Ashlee and Kacy fight just like that. But worse, much, much worse. Ya se… Ashlee and Kacy are cousins. Their fights make the POST's funny because they are always trying to embarrass the other person.

There much drama with the 4 "California" girls like there is with those other people but lately Kacy has been dating a MAJOR sports freak, Caden, that used to be Ashlee's really good friend. I'm going to give any secrets away on how it is going to end up!

Happy reading!

P.S. I am going to go ahead and apologize. I'm a southern girl that wants to live in California. Now no offence to all you West Coast people… but us southern folks like to think of y'all as well… a little bit rude. If I offend you in any way I'm so sorry! Also my California knowledge well…. Sucks so if you no any if Californian traits or what ever please fell free to tell me! Thanks!


	7. Lizzie Bio

**Name-** Madison Elizabeth Taylor

**Nick Name-** Lizzie………. Kacy calls her Maddie

**D.O.B**.- August 27th, 1992

**Hair-** Stick-Straight blonde hair

**Eye-** Bahamas blue

**Face-** freckles across bridge of nose

-looks like a true California girl!-

**FAVES-**

**Color-** hot pink, orange, and lime green

**Food-** Sushi or chicken or ice cream

**Movie-** The sisterhood of The Traveling Pants

**Actor**- Michael Vartan

**Actress-** Blake Lively (Bridget off of the sisterhood…)

**TV Show-** Instant Star

**Song-** Beverly Hills or One Girl Revolution

**Subject-** Anything but math

**Band**- Gwen Stephanie or Skye Sweetnam

**Animal-** Doesn't know

**Store-** Roxy

**Hobbies-** Hip-Hop, cheerleading, guitar, and lead guitarist in her band, surfer

**State/City-** On the gorgeous coast of Malibu, CA

**Sibs-** Youngest of 4. Sister- Ali. Brother- Josh. Brother-Nick

**Bio-** Lizzie never has and never will follow everyone else's rules. She is outgoing in each and every way. She tends to stand out with her clothes, personality, and every other thing about her. She doesn't blend in with the crowd. She is always hyper, slow, and most-importantly… FUN! If you are ever with Lizzie you will always have a good time. She has a knack for living life to the fullest. She also is an awesome cheerleader with a bubbly personality and she has the loudest voice on the team. She is also extremely messy.

**Personality**- sarcastic, hyper, funny, wild, stupid, outgoing, blonde, bubbly


	8. Ashlee Bio

**Name**- Ashlee Claire Johnson

**Nickname**- Ashlee

**DOB**- September 8th, 1991

**Hair**- stringy- brown

**Eyes**- Brown

**Face**- Sun- Freckles and dimples

**FAVES**

**Color-** red and yellow (colors of USC- University of Southern Caifornia)

**Food**- Who cares- fries I guess

**Movie-** which ever movie where all the annoying people like Kacy are killed

**Actor-** Like I want to be like some stupid girl like Kacy and judge which guys are considered "Hunk-a-luscious".Please. Can someone please tell me where the heck Kacy made up "hunk-a-luscious"?

**Actress-** Um who is that girl…….. I don't know her name. It's not like it will change my life or anything.

**TV show**- Um…. Can we change it to favorite TV channel? If so ESPN or ESPN2

**Song-** hmmm………… the Trojan fight song (USC again)

**Subject-** Science (you have NO idea how much fun it is to throw all the experiments at Kacy!

**Band-**I don't care. Really any artists are cool with me as long as they aren't those stupid sweet and touchy-feely songs that make everyone cry (but me of course)

**Animal-** any kind of athletically inclined dog… none of those stupid ones Kacy and Lizzie gawk over

**Store**- Which ever one I am dragged into by Lizzie, Emma, or Kacy

**Hobbies**- All sports: Soccer, basketball, baseball, tennis, powder-puff, golf, and all the other ones. Making fun of and ruining Kacy's life. Drummer in her Band

**State/City**- Malibu, CA

**Sibs**- little sister-Allie-3 years

**Personality**- sarcastic, don't-care-ish, funny, athletic

**Bio- ** All American.Ashlee is cousins with Kacy and the two are as opposite as can be. All Ashlee cares about is sports and that is really all she plays. Her major focus and talent is soccer. She is majorly sarcastic and has a what-ever attitude. You won't ever find her at a mall unless she has been forced there or the world is ending. Ashlee can also be pretty easy going if you catch her right at the right moment though.


	9. Kacy Bio

**Name-** Mary Katherine MacMahan

**Nick Name**- Kacy

**DOB-** September 3rd, 1991

**Hair-** honey blonde… wavy

**Eye-** Hazel

**Face**- Perfect complexion, long eyelashes, no freckles

**FAVES**

**Color-** pink

**Food-** salads

**Actor**- there are way to many hunk-a-luscious guys to choose from! How the heck am I supposed to choose? I'll narrow it down to Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise! Wait.. Michael Vartin is smokin too!

**Actress-** Rachel McAdams or Reese Witherspoon

**Movie-** Mean Girls or Legally Blonde

**TV Show**- Laguna Beach or the O.C.

**Subject**- English

**Band-** Superchick or Jessica Simpson

**Song-** doesn't really matter

**Animal-** Maltese or cat

**Store-** all of 'EM!

**Hobbies-** Shopping, applying make-up, ballet, pointe, jazz, modern, lyrical, and tap, and getting hot guys to fall for her

**State/City-** Malibu, California

**Sibs-** none… only child

**Personality-** GURLIE-GURL! Sarcastic, mean in a stab-you-in-the-back way, prim, prissy

**Bio-** Kacy is a total girlie girl. She always looks the best and she is always the first on the latest fashions. She is a born leader. A lot of girls worship her. Her role is almost like Regina off of Mean Girls but she isn't THAT mean. But that still doesn't mean you should get on her bad side.


	10. Emma Bio

**Name-** Emma Grace Hunter

**Nick name-** Em or Emma

**DOB-** September 5th, 1991

**Hair-** Shoulder-length straight brown hair…. Never a strand out of place

**Eyes-** Light brown

**Face-** a few freckles here and there, deep dimples

**FAVES-**

**Color-** Light blue and Navy blue

**Food-** any kind of pasta

**Actor-** Ian Somerhalder (off of LOST)

**Actress-** Jennifer Gardner or Jennifer Aniston

**Movie-** The Day After Tomorrow… any of the Harry Potter movies

**TV Show**- LOST, Law and Order, ER, Alias

**Subject-** love 'em all… Math most of all

**Band-** Tim McGraw, Martina McBride, or Faith Hill

**Song-** Sweet Home Alabama

**Animal-** horse

**Store-** J Crew

**Hobbies-** soccer goalie, horseback riding, cleaning, academics, mock trial

**State/City**- Malibu, CA grew up in Alabama for 5 years, 3 years in Texas, 2 in Louisiana, rest in Malibu

**Sibs**- 2 younger brother and sisters: Addison- 7… Hailey- 7 (twins)

**Personality**- Sweet, Southern, Smart!

**Bio-** Emma can often be the glue that holds the group together. She extremely smart, and extremely dedicated to each and every thing she does. She has a southern accent, southern charm, and she has the southern "laid-back ness". She is sweet and compassionate and everyone seems to pour out their problems to her. She is also very neat and orderly. She is an awesome soccer goalie.


	11. Post 1

Ellie Beth Fostor awoke to the song 'Get it Poppin'', from the room next door. It was Summer as usual. Always up at 5:30 in the morning, doing her hair, taking a shower, and singing along to the music that played on the radio, waking up God and everyone with her.

"Summer Jasmine Port!" Ruthy banged on the door, making it sound as if it might come off it's hinges.

"Yeah?" Ellie Beth could hear as the music grew louder, she must have opened the door.

"If you don't turn off that freakin' music I'm gonna turn you off with it!" Ruthy shouted, eventhough Summer was right there.

"Ok Miss Cranky Panties!" Summer slammed the door and cranked the volume up louder.

"SUMMER!" Ruthy shouted again.

For a second, Ellie Beth didn't know where she was. Then, when she heard the waves crashing outside, it clicked in her brain and she found her barings. She was at her beach house. Her beach house in the beautiful Carribean. She and her two friends, Ruthy and Summer, where staying down there untill...

El didn't want to think about it. Her best friends in all the world where going to go back to Hillcrest Acadamy, the witchcraft and wizarding school she'd gone to the previous year, without her. Because things started happening. Bad things. Someone was after her. She could feel it. It was like that sensation you get when you know someone's looking at you. But she never wanted to leave Hillcrest, and her friends. Her parents were paranoid and decided she couldn't go back, although, she knew, that was the saftest place she could be. Her thoughts went back to the day when she fell hundreds of feet from the sky, down onto the Alakan plain.

They'd gotten on the wrong plane. She, and her several other friends. Instead of going to New York, they landed in Alaska. The Headmistress, ordered flying dog sled teams to trasport them all back. She and her other best friend Morgan were in one. She remebered she was about to tell him that she thought someone was after her, when the musher made the sled go crazy and she flew over. Moragn tried to help her back up and then she fell. Down...down...down...

Then she woke up in Holden's cave. He took care of her and took her home, or back to New York. But she felt there were layers to Holden and eventhough she was best at figuring people out, he was a tough case. Everyone was excited for her home coming...everyone except Morgan.

Morgan. Her best friend. They'd been together forever, and now, some silly girl, Gabby, comes and takes him away. He'd been stand-offish to Ellie Beth ever since she showed back up. He would have been here, with his long time friends, the one's that cared more about him than his hot looks, in her beach house, if not for Gabby and her big trip to the Swiss Alps. Her insides burned, and although she'd made it a goal in life, not to make enemies, she need something to hate, and that thing right now, was Gabby.

She sighed and shook the thoughts from her head and got up to start the day.

"Look at me!" Summer exclaimed as she stood ontop of the surfboard, riding her first wave. Ruthy snuck over and pushed her down. Summer came up and squrted the water in her mouth onto Ruthy, which made for a heck of an argument. Ellie Beth just laughed, and wished Morgan was here to see Summer's first wave, here to laugh with her.

"Guys, I'm going into town to get some snacks, wanna come?" she asked the girls as she slipped on her clothes.

"I call pink moped!" Summer shouted as she stumbled out of the water. In a few moments, they were pulling out of the driveway, Ellie Beth on a light blue moped, Ruthy on black, and Summer on her 'called' pink one. They ended up, of corse, buying more than just a few snacks and more than just food. Summer tried on at least 50 different things at the shops, making Ruthy and Ellie Beth give their personal oppions.

"Summer! You're not even gonna have enough bags to fit all this in when we go to-" but Ruthy stopped as she saw Ellie Beth's face.

"I'll just buy more bags...DUH!" Summer exclaimed as though it were the dumbest thing she'd ever heard.

Ellie Beth laughed, inspite of herself, and they carried on their day.

There was a storm that night. Almost hurricane-ish. Summer crawled in Ruthy's bed beacuse she was scared out of her mind that the roof would collapase and quote, unquote 'sqush us like pancakes'.

Ellie Beth awoke to a tapping on her window. She looked at the clock...1:34. That stupid storm need to stut up and let her get some sleep. It keep tapping. She passed it off for a tree the first couple of times, and then she heard her name. And this scared her out of her mind. She was locked in fear, and couldn't move.

"Ellie Bear, it's me, Holden, open the gosh darn window and let me in!" the voice said again. Recognizing it for really him, and feeling such intense wave of relife, she almost lost feeling in her feet, she walked over and opened the window.

A big shadow of Holden, stumbled into the room, soaked from head to toe.

"Oh my gosh Holden! What are you doing here!" Ruthy asked coming into the room, turning on the light, and seeing him.

"Are we having a slumber party?" Summer asked in a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Holden! Lemme get you a towel!" Ellie Beth exclaimed, turning to go to the bathroom.

"No! No...El just listen! We have to get you guys out of here!" He exclaimed histarically.

"Why? No! My parents would be scared if they ever found out I'd left the house!" Ellie Beth told him.

"El...I don't think that matter's right now!" Holden exclaimed in almost a roar.

"What? Yes it does! My parents trust me! They let me and my friends stay here without supervision!"

"I don't think that matters now," Holden said, calming himself down.

"Yes it does!" she said angery now.

"El! No! We have to go!" Holden pleaded.

"Why? Why is it not important now?" Ellie Beth said, with tears coming down her face.

"Because your parents are dead,"


	12. Post 2

"Take me away! To a place where the good times, good times roll! I just wanna stay! In the place where the good times, good times roll!" The setting was usual. On the sandy beaches of Malibu, California. It was one of their last days here before they had to go back to Hillcrest. It would have been peaceful, but as usual, Ashlee and Lizzie decided to turn that idea around. While Kacy and Emma decided to tune up their already golden tans, Ashlee and Lizzie spread peanut butter on the sleeping girls' arms. Emma and Kacy awoke to seagulls pecking away at them. Kacy's hazel eyes shot open, and narrowed at her cousin, who was doubled over in laughter.

"You're DEAD!" Kacy screamed as she tore off after Ashlee.

Emma sweetly smiled and said to Lizzie, 'good one!'. They both laughed as Ashlee and Kacy rolled around in the sand wrestling. Lizzie turned on 'Good Times' as Emma and Lizzie went to go join the girls in the sand fight.

**L8R**

"Gosh my room seems so...so empty!" Kacy said, looking around the room.

"Maybe because you got rid of all the junk!" Ashlee said.

"No. There's still ONE piece of junk left!" Kacy said, cutting her eyes at her cousin.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lizzie yelled, running into Kacy's pink room.

"Sice when are you NOT late?" Emma asked, sitting on Kacy's fuzzy pink bed and reading the 6th Harry POtter book for the 8th time in a row. Lizzie smiled and shurgged. The blonde had had hair in pigtail braids, a black 'rockstar' shirt, a pink and black skirt on, and of corse, converses.

Suddenly a cell phone went off, ringing to the tune of 'Uptown Girl'.

"Hello?" Kacy asked.

"Hey Kacy it's Caden," The voice on the other end said.

"Oh hey!" Kacy exclaimed, as Ashlee rolled her eyes.

Ashlee was the one that introduced Kacy to Caden. Caden was as big of a sports freak as Ashlee, and they both had a major love for soccer. The 2 had grown up together. Then, Ashlee moved and never really stayed in contact with him. Then Ashlee was playing a championshp soccer game that summer and Caden was the opponet. Ashle and Caden used to be tight...but lately, something had ben drifting them apart...and that thing, was Kacy.

"Okay! Alright! See ya then!" Kacy exclaimed and then hung up, "OH MY GOSH! OH MY FREAKEN GOSH! You guys will NEVER guess what just happened!" Kacy screamed.

"What?" Lizzie asked, before Ashlee could say something mean. Caden is going to Hillcrest! Oh I am just SO excited!" Kacy ran out of the room shrieking with excitement. Ashlee just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Look Ash...there has go to be a reason that you don't like Kacy and Caden going out together!" Emma told Ashlee.

"They AREN'T going out together!" Ashlee screamed.

"You better not say that you don't care if Kacy and Caden get together!" Lizzie said to Ashlee's anger.

"OK, Caden is a sports freak! I just don't think that Kacy relizes that his 3 favorite things are sports, sports and SPORTS...in that order!" Ashlee said, laying down on Kacy's fluffy pink bedspread.

"Yeah well...opposites attract," Emma said quietly.

"Emma! Ashlee does have a point! Caden is a MAJOR sports freak and Kacy is...well..." Lizzie was saying but was then interuputed.

"Just a freak!" Ashlee finished her sentence for her.

"Not excatly what I ment but.." Lizzie started off.

"This is gonna be the best year at HIllcrest ever!" They all her Kacy sheirk from another room.

"Oh! Let's do the happy dance!" Ashlee said sarcastically.

"OK!" Lizie said, as she did a made-up version.

Kacy ran in the room, squeeled with delight, and then ran back out. Lizzie, often quoted the blabbermouth, trailed behind her.

"OK, now that Lizzie is gone, what is the REAL reason you hate them liking each other?" Emma asked.

"For once...it's not Kacy I don't trust. I just don't like Caden liking Kacy. He's been acting really weird latly...og gosh I don't know!" Ashlee said.

"How has Caden been acting weird?" Emma asked.

Ashlee started to say something, but then stopped herself. Evedentaly, Ashlee could see something no one else could.


End file.
